Mundial: Lo que se Siente
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: ¿Saben lo qué se siente cuándo tu equipo pierde la Final del Mundial? Kushina ya lo sabe./Segundo One-shot de una serie de OS sobre el Mundial.


**DISCLAIMER: **Kushina es de Masashi Kishimoto y el Mundial de no sé quién xD

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

"_Pensamientos__**"**_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **¿Saben lo qué se siente cuándo tu equipo pierde la Final del Mundial? Kushina ya lo sabe.

**RATED: **K+

**GÉNERO: **Se podría decir que Tragedia, Drama, y no sé si un Humor casi imperceptible.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Bueno, malas palabras, como casi todos mis Fics. Universo Alterno, más conocido como AU ó UA

* * *

**L**o **q**u**e **S**i**e**n**t**e**

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar_

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

¿Saben lo qué se siente cuándo tu equipo pierde la Final del Mundial?

Oh, mierda. Un dolor aquí, en el pecho, te mata lentamente mientras ves como los jodidos alemanes levantan la copa frente a tus narices.

Algunos argentinos simplemente bajaban la mirada, lamentándose, mientras que otros lloraban desconsoladamente.

Kushina era del segundo grupo.

Sí, no pudo evitar llorar al ver como esos grandotes gritaban y celebraban la victoria contra Argentina. Como levantaban la copa. Como algunos de aquel jodido equipo eran tan hipócritas para acercarse a la selección argentina y abrazarlos.

Oh, daban ganas de lanzarse contra ese jugador y dejarlo sin sistema reproductor.

¿Vieron a ese alemán que era moreno y alto? ¡¿Lo vieron?! ¡Pues es un jodido jugador que no dejó que el maldito de Messi metiera Gol metiéndole el pie! ¡Que se largue a Nigera, que nadie lo quiere por acá!

Alemanes de mierda.

A Kushina le dolía. Tanto que lloraba, y para que Kushina Uzumaki llorara era difícil. Bueno, no podía negar que a pesar de que los alemanes de mierda le hayan ganado al país por el que ella se moría, no los odiaba tanto. Ella tenía un vínculo fuerte con Alemania. Sí, su abuelo había sido alemán. No podía traicionar esa sangre en sus venas que la llamaba, pues era el país de una persona que ella admiraba mucho.

La sangre Alemana corría por sus venas.

Pero la de Argentina también, tapando la de Alemania.

Por eso es que le dolía tanto.

Tenía que admitir que el partido fue bueno, Argentina dio pelea al igual que lo hizo Alemania. Pero Argentina tenía para más. ¡Cuántos Goles se perdieron, mierda! Tuvieron enumeradas oportunidades, pero los jodidos argentinos no las aprovecharon. Mierda, como hubiera deseado ser jugador y machacar a todos esos gringos con varios golazos de ella. Eso hubiera estado bueno.

Ja, lo peor de todo, lo que le pareció más humillante fue…

…Que un puto enano fue el que metió el jodido Gol.

¡Pero mierda Romero!

Bueno, Romero no tenía la culpa. Casi la ataja, pero le paso rozando el hombro. Igualmente, Romerito fue arquero de miércoles que se merecía ser el mejor arquero del mundial. Pero no, el jodido arquero de Alemania, ese grandote y con cara de idiota, se ganó esa copa.

Que el Mundial se vaya a la mierda.

Lo que más le molesto fue que el putito de Messi no le hecho ganas al partido. ¡Pero por Dios! El baboso no quitaba la pelota, ni siquiera metió un Gol. Ella diría que incluso Lavezzi jugó mejor que él.

Era irónico. Sí, irónico. Se repetía lo mismo de hace veinticuatro años. La Final del Mundo era **Argentina **vs** Alemania, **pero Alemania también ganó, con el mismo marcador.

1-0

Puto cero.

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, para su desgracia. No se molestó en secarlas, ni para qué hacerlo. Que todos vean como sufre por la derrota, como su corazón sufre. Pero mierda, que todos se vayan al infierno, ella llora y ya. Le importa un carajo que le digan exagerada. Es su patria, su sangre, el país de su padre es por el cual llora. Por su país.

Sólo una cosa le quedó clara de esa Final:

Odiaba a los árbitros italianos.

* * *

Bien, ¡hola! ¿Qué tal?

Verán que este es mi segundo One-shot sobre el Mundial. He decidido joderlos un rato con el tema xD

Tengo planeado hacer una serie de OS sobre el Mundial del Fútbol, este sería el segundo. Editaré el título del primero para que sepan que también participa.

Bueno, respecto al Fic: Esto representa lo que yo sentí cuando aquel jodido enano metió un Gol, destrozandome. Aquí lo represente con los sentimientos de Kushina y si se dan cuenta es un AU.

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: Me da flojerita poner mi firma.


End file.
